


You's Birthday

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, happy (late) birthday You!!!, i love the friendship of these three so much so I had to write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: It's You's birthday, and of course her friends can't let it pass by without a little fun!





	You's Birthday

You practically leaps out of bed that morning. She has a quick shower, and puts on her clothes before leaving for her morning run.

The sun is rising in the distance, a warm orange glow that reflects in the sea and makes You feel calm whenever she stops to watch it. For once, she can't wait for her run to be over and for her to be at school. Why? Because it's her birthday, and birthdays are only celebrated once every year!

She gets on the bus and it heads off to school. Yoshiko overslept; You had the luck of watching her sprint down the road to catch the bus only to have it leave just before she got there. Of course something like that would happen to Yoshiko, of all people. She's a fallen angel, after all.

Chika and Riko get on the bus, laughing together over some pun Chika just made.

"Good morning, You-chan!" Chika scoots up beside her, saluting.

"Good morning. Happy birthday, You-chan! I'll give you your present at school." Riko smiles. Ah yes, You is friends with the members of Aqours, so she'll probably get presents from all of them.

Chika groans. "Please don't tell me that Kanan-chan and I will have to help you carry all your presents home again. Sometimes it's really annoying how popular you are, you always get flooded with gifts."

\---

So of course, when You opens her locker at school, envelopes and small packages spill out onto the floor. She's used to this by now, but she can never stop the small blush that creeps up onto her face whenever this happens every Valentines Day or her birthday. Chika laughs at her embarrassed expression, but she and Riko help to pick everything up and store them in the clubroom before classes.

\---

For the rest of the day, You can never get a moment in peace with her friends. Girls are dragging her out of her class to hand her presents during break and lunch. Lunch practice is put off because of Dia's student council duties and Mari's responsibilities as the director, so that gives You no excuse to kindly turn down the girls who want to speak to her, mainly to confess, because apparently that's the kind of thing these girls do on the birthday of their crush.

Finally, after school, You gets to spend time with Aqours during practice. The girls all give her presents, including an occult book from Yoshiko and an old game for a GameBoy, which You doesn't even own anymore, from Hanamaru. " _So you can't put this in a phone? I thought that anything could be done in this day and age!_ "

Over the years, it has become a routine for Kanan and Chika to help You carry her presents home. They part with Riko, who gets off at her usual stop, and they continue on to You's house.

Once there, they sort the gifts out and messily put them away.

"It's been a while since it was just the three of us, hasn't it?" Chika pipes up when they are sprawled on the sofa, tired out.

"Yeah, with practice and stuff, it feels like forever since we just did something as friends." You sighs and snuggles further into Kanan, who is in the middle.

"And we'll all be going out for a party this weekend on your boat, You-chan. I'm super excited!"

"I've got an idea. Since we're here together, why don't we do something now, just us three?" Kanan's eyes gleam with excitement, and she sits upright, turning her head both ways to ask for approval.

"Yeah!"

\---

And so You, Chika and Kanan are all lying in a little fort in You's room a while later, made from sticks and some bedsheets and pillows. There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Chika starts singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear You-chan, happy birthday to you!"

She wraps her arms around You, burying her head in her chest. Her voice is a little muffled, but You can make out what she's saying.

"Thank you so much for being there for me this entire time. I'm not sure I would be a school idol now without you, and I know my life wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now if I had never met you. We've been together through so much since we were toddlers, and I want to keep making precious memories with you."

Chika is rarely sentimental, but now she means her words from the bottom of her heart. Kanan joins in on the hug too, and You feels warm tears pricking her eyes. She laughs a little to try and blink them back, but they end up spilling out, and she only tightens her hold on her friends.

"You're crying, You-chan!"

"Yeah, I know." You isn't hiding it; she wants everybody to know that she has the best friends in the world, and that she'll only continue to forge new experiences and lifelong memories with them. She doesn't regret being a school idol, not one single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time posting here, despite going on it all the time for about a year now, haha. Please tell me if I get anything wrong!
> 
> Also KanaChikaYou is one of my favourites and I can go on for ages about childhood headcanons so uh you might be seeing them a lot around here.
> 
> Please request any rarepairs you would like me to write about! I get bored easily and I usually have plenty of time on my hands so request away (not that anyone would want to lol).
> 
> (((Sorry for the bad title my creativity is gone)))


End file.
